Torn
by PurpleBombshell
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine break up, Blaine needs a way to distract himself. Put Sebastian Smythe into the equation, and things get interesting. Slaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a Slaine story written by my best friend who doesn't have an account, so I will be posting it for her. We hope to have a chapter up at least once a week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read my last fic!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Blaine blew his nose hard into a tissue as Sebastian Smythe rubbed soothing circles on his back and sat still whilst Blaine cried into his navy shirt. Kurt had broken up with Blaine the day before, and Blaine was still sobbing his broken heart out, sat on Sebastian's bed at Dalton, watching chick flick after chick flick.

"He can't have been worth it anyway," said Sebastian reassuringly.

"B-but he was!" Blaine stammered, "I miss him so much already!"

"Well why don't you do something to ease the pain?" asked Sebastian.

"I am! Crying it out is sometimes the best thing to do,"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and reached under the bed. He fumbled around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"This should help," he said, unscrewing the lid and handing it to Blaine.

"I can't drink that," Blaine said.

"Yes you can," replied Sebastian, taking a swig straight from the bottle himself, "it'll help."

So what could Blaine do for the rest of the night but drown his sorrows with three swigs from the large glass bottle. And cry, and watch movies, until eventually he fell asleep on his friend.

..

"Blaine? Blaine, you awake?"

Sebastian shook Blaine from his deep sleep until he started to show signs that he was awake.

"Nope, I'm skydiving," murmured Blaine groggily, clearly annoyed with his friend.

"It's morning. You slept the whole night here."

"I did?"

"Yep. You were sleep talking,"

"I was?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine hadn't yet realised the adoring tone in Sebastian's voice, or Seb's hand in Blaine's hair.

"What did I say?"

"It doesn't matter,"

Blaine propped himself up against a pillow and looked into Sebastian's blue eyes. They were alight with a mischievous glint dancing in them.

"What did I say Sebastian?"

Sebastian got up from the bed and began getting dressed. He took off his shirt, searching in his wardrobe for another one. Blaine glimpsed his muscular torso as he did so and instantly mentally slapped himself. _Don't be stupid_ , he told himself, _He's just a great friend._

"Sebastian! What did I say?"

"Some stuff about me..." Sebastian grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and gave his friend a playful shove.

"Tell me!"

"And what would be the fun of that?"

Blaine sighed and decided to drop it. Sebastian was annoying at the best of times, and Blaine knew Sebastian could drive him insane if he carried on pushing for an answer. So Blaine forgot about his sleep talking, but it would be on his mind for the rest of the day. He made the bed and started to tidy Seb's room. Sebastian, on the other hand, started watching TV and eating sugary cereal. He signalled to Blaine to join him, who shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Do you know what they put in those cereals?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and motioned for Blaine to sit down again.

"Hummel has brainwashed you," Seb said.

"What?"

"'Do you know what they put in those cereals?' Honestly, we used to scoff Frosties together on the sofas here at Dalton, and now your boyfriend has not allowed you to eat cereal?"

"I didn't say he didn't allow it," Blaine protested.

"But did he approve?" pointed out Sebastian.

"Um..." Blaine gave in.

Sebastian sighed deeply and let Blaine change his favourite TV show that was on the TV. They watched the show for a while, Sebastian occasionally topping up his bowl with a mixture of sugar-coated flakes.

After about an hour, Sebastian's arm was around Blaine, and Blaine's head rested on his friend's shoulder. Blaine, confused and upset by the whole situation of his breakup with Kurt, was blinded by the clear, obvious truth that Seb was completely in love with him, but Seb didn't want him to know. Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian massaged his back, his neck, his shoulders, and willed him to relax. Eventually, he ended up lying back and putting his head on Sebastian's knees, his body stretched out on the sofa as Seb gently stroked his hair. Sebastian took his hand and held it tightly in his own, and Blaine eventually fell asleep.

Sebastian Smythe was always a troublemaker, and now, since Blaine was asleep, he would normally take advantage of the shorter boy's lack of control - it was a common thing for you to wake up at Sebastian Smythe's house with a full face of stage make-up or having had all your stuff trashed, or finding that all of your chocolate had been eaten. But something stopped him - he needed to gain Blaine's trust in order for him to like him back. He also needed time, so that Blaine could heal from his breakup with Kurt, and lots and lots of chocolate. Yeah, that should work. He gently got up from the sofa and placed a pillow underneath Blaine's head to let him sleep. He went off to find his homework, gathered his folders and started to work at the coffee table near Blaine. Sebastian had one of the most elite rooms at Dalton, with its own living room, because his father could afford it. As he began working, he was distracted by Blaine's sleeping form and gazed at it for minutes on end before remembering he had a task to complete.

The next day, Blaine left to go back home to his parents ready for school on Monday. Tomorrow he would have to face his boyfriend - ex-boyfriend - for the first time since their devastating breakup, and also all of his friends' unnecessary sympathy and the kindness that just made the whole situation worse. Blaine decided he might just be ill that day as he waved goodbye to Sebastian from his car. McKinley was so different to Dalton, and even though he had been happy after transferring, he still felt a pang whenever he saw the black and red uniforms. Dalton had transformed him as a person for the better, made him more confident and secure, and was his old home. A home he missed.

It had been his fault that him and Kurt separated. James had looked perfect online on his profile, and when the pair started chatting Blaine was sucked in. James knew just how to charm him and lure him in, and soon they were planning to meet up. For weeks Blaine had hidden the flirtatious text messages, deleted the sexy Instagram comments and kept his dream boy a secret, because Kurt was his dream boy...wasn't he? It had confused Blaine so much, because he had never been anyone's boyfriend before, and Kurt was his first experience. And he had never been tempted before, like with James, or in a situation where he felt he shouldn't be tempted. Blaine mentally kicked himself as he thought of the hurt Kurt was going through, that he had caused. How could he have been so selfish? How could he have let James kiss him, touch him, claim him and mark him as a cheater? He was so stupid.

That night, when Blaine's father ignored him and his mother fussed over him, he felt so lonely, and when he reached for his phone he suddenly remembered Kurt wouldn't be on the other end. The breakup suddenly hit home, and he cried himself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Chapter 2 of Torn for you all, thank you to everyone who read it! I am currently working on a few things myself, so keep an eye out for them. None of this belongs to me, this is all the work of my extremely talented friend.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

"Sshh!"

Blaine felt a hand prod him sharply in the ribs. He groaned and rolled over, trying desperately to fall back asleep. Rough hands turned him over and Blaine felt for his pillow. He covered his face with it and ignored the voice trying to wake him up.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine recognised that voice. Who was it? Not his mum, it was a male voice...his brother was out of town, and that wasn't his dad...

"Sebastian?"

"Sshh! Your parents don't know I'm here. I crept in through the window!"

"What? What's the time?"

"It's 6 in the morning. I felt bad sending you home last night,"

"Seb, for God's sake, I'm fine! I have school in a couple hours,"

"With Princess Glitter, who dumped you, remember?"

"Don't call him that,"

Sebastian smirked his usual cheeky smirk and readjusted himself on Blaine's single bed. He slid his hand into Blaine's curly hair. It was so soft without its usual layer of hair gel. Sebastian let his fingers twist in the dark curls, tugging gently. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You should forgo the hair gel every once in a while, Hobbit," Seb grinned.

"Don't call me Hobbit," Blaine said with mock seriousness. A grin spread across his face.

"Just being honest," said Sebastian, his hand now caressing Blaine's face, stroking his neck. Sebastian kept himself composed, when all he wanted to do was kiss every spot that he touched.

"I'm not that short! 5'8 is kind of average," Blaine said grumpily.

"Yeah, for a girl," teased Seb.

"I need to get ready for school," said Blaine, propping himself up against a pillow. Seb rested his head on the other boy's shoulder and smiled as he felt Blaine's warmth. The pillows smelled of Blaine. The duvet smelled of Blaine. A mixture of cologne and raspberry-scented hair gel and just pure Blaine, that aroma that couldn't be compared to anything else, but was just Blaine. Sebastian just sat and watched as the boy he had a huge thing for got out of bed and began to take off the T-shirt he had been sleeping in and put on a shirt and cardigan, and of course, a bow tie. As Blaine took off his T-shirt, his perfectly toned body was on show to Sebastian.

 _God, he's a work of art_ , thought Sebastian. Blaine started humming as he combed his shiny black hair and and slicked it back skilfully with hair gel. He was completely oblivious of one of his closest friends watching him. Sebastian started to make the bed, trying to be a gentleman. Blaine had been brought up right and Sebastian knew that he would have to charm the dapper teenager to get him on his good side.

"What?" asked Blaine, suspicious, as he turned round to see Sebastian staring at him shamelessly. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, smirked and lay back on the perfectly-made bed. Blaine stared at him, wondering what the boy had been staring at. Was there something on his face or something?

"Sebastian, what were you staring at? Does this outfit look weird on me?"

"No, Blaine, you look amazing," Seb sighed, wishing he could say exactly what he really thought.

"You sure? Meh, I'm not sure I like the cardigan. Bit too grandpa,"

"No, it suits you-" Seb began, but Blaine had already removed the cardigan and was unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the beautiful curves of the muscles on his back, causing Seb to trail off from his sentence and just stare. He would get Blaine Anderson if it killed him.

When Sebastian wanted something, he always got it.

He was determined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Torn for you all! I hope you enjoy. I'm working on a couple of things myself so hopefully I can get those uploaded soon.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

Blaine slept over in Sebastian's room every weekend for the next month, and he was starting to recover from the breakup. Little things reminded Blaine of his what he had with Kurt every now and then though, like going for coffee and having to say his order, instead of the sweet, cheerful voice of his boyfriend saying it for him. Or when he checked his phone and there were no romantic texts left for him. Sure, he and Kurt had been a little bit gooey, but he had loved every minute of their time together, and everyday he still put himself through hell over the mistakes he had made with James, the boy he had met online who had caused the breakup.

Sebastian, however, was having a blast; Blaine was getting closer and closer to him, and was staying on his sofa every night. He was moving on from Kurt, and Valentine's Day was coming up. And whilst Seb wasn't the romantic type of guy, he had lived in Paris, and he knew exactly how to charm a hopeless romantic like Blaine. Asking Blaine out on Valentine's Day with a cute card, a gift, some cute French words that Blaine didn't understand and maybe a song would charm him. Yep, he could totally wrap Blaine around his finger in a few months' time.

It was late one night that Sebastian decided to cross a line in their friendship. The boys had been in their beds for about an hour, and whilst Blaine had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, probably due to all his stress with his relationships, Sebastian had stayed awake and listened Blaine's peaceful breathing and quiet sleep-talking. Blaine whispered in his sleep, usually about Kurt, and he would say sorry over and over again. But sometimes he would say Sebastian, and that lit up Seb's world for a whole week.

As Sebastian lay there curled up in his red and blue duvet, he heard the soft buzz of Blaine's phone and noticed that it had been left on the coffee table over by the couch where Blaine was sleeping. Checking the shorter boy's face to see if he would stir, Sebastian gently got up and padded over to the table, snatching the phone and finding his way back to bed. He turned on the phone, seeing that Blaine had just received a calendar notification, and then he decided. He decided to hack into Blaine's phone.

He had to delete every trace of Kurt Hummel from Blaine Anderson's life.

The first obstacle, of course, was Blaine's passcode. Six numbers. Seb tried Blaine's birthday - 05/02/95. Incorrect. What else could it be? Then it struck him. 27/05/93. Of course. Blaine hadn't recovered as much as Sebastian had thought. The code of Kurt's birthday let him into the phone and it led him straight to the home screen. The screensaver was a photo of Blaine and Kurt, Blaine's toned arm wrapped around the pale, porcelain shoulders of Kurt Hummel. Kurt was leaning in and planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek, and Blaine was doing that adorable, crooked grin that Seb loved. Those perfect white teeth shone in the light of the camera flash, and his eyes sparkled like deep emerald stars. Where Kurt was leaning across Blaine, his face brushed Blaine's hair, and a few of Blaine's rebellious, dark curls had escaped from the layer of hair gel. Both boys' hands were intertwined.

Sebastian had an idea. He headed straight for the photo gallery, where he found an album entitled 'Kurtie', and found hundreds of selfies and pictures of Kurt Hummel. Feeling a little bad for only a fleeting moment, he held down the album and waited until the phone vibrated and gave him the options: Move, Open, Delete. He moved his thumb to the delete button and pressed down, and the pictures of Kurt were gone. If Blaine was going to move on from Kurt, then all traces of the boy had to be gone.

Next Seb headed onto messages. There was a lot of crap about deals on text messages from Blaine's mobile network, and some stuff from a few people from McKinley asking how his week had been and would he like to audition for a solo in a song in glee club. There was one big group chat with a load of contacts, labelled Finn, Tina, Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Sam and a load more. He recognised the name 'Santana Lopez' - he was pretty sure she was some sassy lesbian he had heard Blaine talk about before. And he'd seen Finn before a couple of times when he had seen Blaine and Kurt together; he was tall, handsome and completely hot, but also very clueless and very, very straight. There was no way Sebastian was getting any fun with him. And anyway, there was definitely no emotional connection there, even though that didn't really matter to Seb. Apart from with Blaine. He was a special case.

And then he found Kurt's messages. The most recent one was:

 _'Don't text me anymore. I think I need some time alone. Sorry - K x'_

Blaine replied:

 _"Ok. I'm just going to leave you some messages. Read them whenever you like - B x'_

And a load of other texts below, all from Blaine:

 _'When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind'_ read the first text.

 _'He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it'_ read the next one. Sebastian knew both of these referred to how Blaine's dad had given him a hard time, and had a hard time himself accepting his son.

 _'And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget, and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist'_ said the next text. And Sebastian realised Blaine was quoting a song.

 _'But darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception,'_

 _'You are the only exception, you are the only exception.'_

Sebastian gently hummed the song to himself. It was by Paramore, and the song was ' _The Only Exception_ '. So typical of Blaine to choose something like that, something so popular. So famous and so known, and so Blaine.

' _I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.'_

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as he realised his vision was steaming up - he was crying. He bit his lip hard before any of the tears escaped his eyes, and turned Blaine's phone screen off.

 _'You are the only exception'_

The words rang in his ears as he imagined Blaine singing them. To Kurt. Not to him. Because Kurt would always have been Blaine's first love. Never him.

Seb slammed the phone back down on the coffee table and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. He didn't get much sleep that night


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Chapter 4 of Torn for you all! Thank you so much for the reviews, and believe it or not, this story has over 400 views! That's amazing, so thank you all so much.**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!**

The weeks went by with Blaine visiting Dalton often to stay with Sebastian. The pair were becoming close friends, despite what other feelings Sebastian had for Blaine deep inside him. One particular Saturday evening, both boys were sat in Sebastian's room flicking through pointless channels on TV trying to decide what to watch. Blaine's phone, which was sat on the coffee table next to the two discarded mugs and empty packet of candy, suddenly started ringing and vibrating loudly. The ringtone was an obnoxious, cheesy Broadway song. Blaine picked it up, pressed the green button and answered.

"Oh hey guys, how you doing? Yeah sure, sounds great...no, I'm with Sebastian right now...no worries, I'll be there...see you at nine!" Blaine ended the call, putting the phone back on the table and smiling to himself.

"Who was that?" inquired Sebastian.

"Just some guys from McKinley. Apparently there's a gathering at Rachel Berry's house. I thought - if you don't mind, that is - that I might go. The guys asked me, and, well, Kurt...he isn't going. Got lots of revision, apparently. He was always so studious..." Blaine trailed off for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Then, as suddenly as he had sidetracked, he regained his train of thought. "Do you mind if I go?" Blaine asked politely.

Of course, Sebastian had planned the entire evening out in his head. He and Blaine would have relaxed on the sofa watching pointless television, and then, when it had finished, he would have tentatively asked if he and Kurt were still talking. Then he planned to cheer Blaine up, since the boy had been a little depressed recently, with a song that he liked to sing if he ever broke up with someone - _CeeLo Green's_ 'Forget You'. It always made him feel better, and he wanted to make Blaine happy, no matter what. It struck him that, though he had had many sexual partners, none of them made him feel true joy whenever they smiled. _Don't get attached, Sebastian_ , he told himself. He had a reputation for being Sebastian 'Sex God' Smythe and intended to keep it that way.

"Me? Mind? Blaine, you go do whatever you want. I have potential roommates queuing up outside my door," Sebastian winked suggestively at Blaine whose laugh sounded a little forced.

"Great. I'm sorry to blow you off like this," Blaine apologised. He felt truly guilty. Sebastian was obviously disappointed, but Seb dealt with this like he did everything else - flirting.

"It's cool. You go party with your boyfriends. Don't have too much fun," Sebastian winked again, and turned his attention back to the TV. He had to distract himself from _feeling_. Any emotions he felt for Blaine made him love him more, and this couldn't be a good thing.

Blaine left a few minutes later, dapper as usual, not a hair out of place. His outfit was stylish but still a touch of the usual Anderson style - skintight jeans and a smart shirt, but with a cute waistcoat and bow tie to finish. Not to forget, of course, the hair gel that shone in his hair, but since he had broken up with Kurt there was never quite so much there. Sebastian grinned as he walked out.

"Hello prep boy," he smirked as Blaine did a twirl.

"Don't call me that," Blaine said, smacking Seb playfully on the arm.

"Whatever. Don't miss me too much,"

"Have fun. I'll be back later, OK? I promise not to be too drunk or too late."

"Bye!"

The door closed as Blaine left and Sebastian heard him head down the corridor. He was a little lonely without Blaine, but he raided the cupboards and sipped his coffee alone in front of the TV. He was enjoying a chill night by himself. An hour passed, and Sebastian was now watching a very gripping horror movie - not usually his sort thing - when something disturbed him from the trance the movie had put him in.

A phone ringing.

But Sebastian recognised this; it was the same cheesy song he had heard just over an hour ago, from the same coffee table.

From the same phone.

He picked it up, feeling that he should at least answer it to say that Blaine wasn't there and to call back later, when read the name across the screen: _Kurt Hummel_. He slowly pressed the green button and held the speaker to his ear, wondering what to expect. He was pretty sure Kurt and Blaine hadn't been in contact since the breakup.

"Hello?" said the gentle voice of Kurt Hummel.

"Hi it's-" Sebastian began.

"Look, Blaine, I'm sorry that I was so quick to judge. I mean, what you did was wrong, because you can't just cheat on someone, but I think we really have chemistry and I thought that perhaps we could start talking again. Not in that way, just...talking. I miss you. I think I loved you. But you have to promise never to hurt me again if we get back together. What do you think? Can we at least stay friends?"

"It's not-" Sebastian tried again to say it wasn't Blaine on the other side but then paused to think.

Kurt wanted to start talking to Blaine again! He had, partially, forgiven him, which meant that soon the pair could be back together again and any of Sebastian's chances at getting with Kurt were out the window. This was his opportunity to keep Blaine for himself, and betray Blaine, or be totally honest. Maybe he could pretend to be Blaine and break up with Kurt? No, he sounded nothing like him...

"Look Kurt, I'm not Blaine, but Blaine doesn't want to see you again. He's really angry with you and has...has found someone new,"

"Oh!" squeaked Kurt, and Sebastian thought he sounded tearful. "Well that's that then."

Kurt hung up on Sebastian with a little sob. Seb felt a little bad, but he had rid all of his Blaine's chances at getting back with Kurt. Now Seb had more of a chance. Besides, he hadn't lied...much. Blaine _was_ upset and _had_ found someone new - a supportive new friend, Seb.

Sebastian had always been pretty mean to Kurt when he and Blaine had been together, making fun of his feminine mannerisms and dress sense. He didn't feel any remorse really - this was the guy who had upset Blaine, and made his life Hell. But he saw from the texts from a few weeks ago that Blaine had been really in love with Kurt, despite what happened with James, the guy he had cheated on Kurt with, and it was going to be dangerous for him if Klaine started talking again. He hated that name for them, too. Slaine sounded much cooler, he thought.

Blaine didn't come home late, just as he had said, though he was a little drunk. He was giggling as he got changed, and extremely hyper. Apparently this time he hadn't kissed any girls.

"Did you have a good time?" Sebastian dared ask Blaine in his drunken state.

"It was amaaaazing," Blaine slurred, "So good. Besssst party ever!"

"Come on then, Blaine, go to bed. Time to go to bed," Sebastian guided Blaine who had now stripped down to his boxers, which he wore at night time, towards the bed.

"Okay...haaaaaang on. My phone says one missssed call..." Blaine was over-enunciating his words to try and stop the slurring and failing miserably.

Sebastian panicked, and snatched the phone from Blaine, who made a sulky pout like a toddler.

"That was...your mobile provider," he said, hurriedly deleted the call log.

"Ok," Blaine smiled, climbing into Sebastian's bed.

"No, Blaine, that's my bed-" Sebastian began.

"Shaaaaare then," Blaine giggled.

"No, Blaine, you don't want to do that, you'll regret it in the morning,"

But Blaine's head had already hit the pillow and his breathing was deep and regular. He was nearly asleep.

Sebastian lay down next to him. He felt bad about Kurt, but now hopefully Kurt would never talk to Blaine again. Kurt had had his opportunity and failed; Blaine was precious and you only get one chance, thought Sebastian. And now it was his, Sebastian's, turn. It was too late now anyway. Kurt had gone from Blaine's life, and Sebastian had a chance. Still, he worried himself to sleep that night that he had hurt someone in the process.

 **Tell us what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, chapter** **5 up early for you all, because I'm going skiing, and I don't know if I'm going to have wifi, so I thought I would post it early.**

 **As always, please read, review and enjoy!**

Blaine woke up in complete darkness with a throbbing headache. He didn't know where he was. The clock read 11:20. God, did that mean in the morning? He hadn't slept in this long for months. Memories flashed back to him from last night, partying with his McKinley High friends, returning home to Sebastian. Rubbing his eyes and gently opening them he realised that he was in his friend's bed. Indifferent due to his horrendous hangover, Blaine rolled over and snuggled under the sheets a little deeper.

Blaine could hear the quiet hum of the TV which was turned down, supposedly so as not to wake him. He looked underneath the curtains and saw that it was a sunny day outside - too sunny, he thought, too bright. Not good for his eyes which felt itchy and tired. He noticed that on the bedside table were two paracetamols and a glass of water, and a note. It read:

 _Morning sunshine! I can tell from last night that you won't be feeling too good this morning - pretty sure alcohol isn't good for Hobbits ;) let me know when you're awake, Sleeping Beauty, and I'll make you a cup of coffee and get you some sugary cereal. S x_

Blaine grinned at Sebastian's spidery handwriting and stretched. He flopped out of bed and onto the floor, rolled in his duvet for a second and then got up, making the bed perfectly, paying particular attention to arranging the cushions. He opened the curtains and cringed at the light that blasted out at him - someone else noticed the change in lighting to as Seb looked around and smiled at Blaine.

Blaine looked perfect to Seb - blue and white striped boxers, a clingy white T-shirt which showed his arms off, hair curly and wild without its usual layer of gel. Blaine's skin was smooth and olive and beautiful; his arms were strong too - Sebastian had heard that he had taken up boxing since he got beaten up when he was younger at a Sadie Hawkins dance. Seb gazed at Blaine, unaware that his mouth was slightly open and he was quite blatantly staring; Blaine didn't notice either because he was trying to work out why it felt like there were tiny people in his skull hammering at it from inside.

Sebastian didn't know what to do, or what he was doing now as he stood up and walked towards Blaine. He didn't know what was happening as he took a step closer than what he would normally have done, took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed his lips, Blaine's eyes widening as he was taken by surprise. Blaine jumped away as if he had been burned.

"Wha-what?" stammered Blaine in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I'm-Blaine, I'm really sorry." Sebastian got out, his cheeks reddening furiously.

"I need a minute." said Blaine, throwing on a nearby pair of black jeans, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it a little and marching outside. Sebastian stood, staring after him.

 _Great_ , thought Sebastian, _I've just ruined this for both of us_. How the Hell was he going to get Blaine now? For Heaven's sake, he was meant to be the one who knew how to do these things. He'd slept with loads of people in Paris, loads of people from Scandals, and at Dalton, Nick, Jeff, Hell, he'd even slept with Wes, and also David, and they were straight. He knew how to charm people. He had the experience. He knew that he was attractive, too. He could probably get Kurt Hummel if he tried. _Ew_ , Seb thought, _gross_. But Blaine? He was a special case. There was something about him. He was the only exception.

Meanwhile, Blaine was confused and upset. He was only just recovering from his breakup, and seeing all his friends from McKinley last night just brought it all back. He still had all his photos of Kurt, his texts from Kurt...he was attached because he had been in love and he had been a teenager and simply made a stupid mistake. He checked his phone for comfort to look at the album of photos of him and Kurt, when they were happy together. But as he scrolled through the photo albums, he couldn't find it. In fact, it wasn't just him being quick and careless. It just wasn't there. Was his storage full or something? He checked, and he still had plenty left. Besides, it would have warned him, right? Thats what any good mobile network did? And then he remembered.

His mobile network. Sebastian had said they called him last night. Maybe this was what it was about? He couldn't have them deleting things without telling him.

He checked his call log, and it said there was only one call that had been made that day, his invitation to the McKinley party. But Seb had said there had been another one, from his mobile provider? This was odd.

Blaine walked back into the room and slammed his phone down hard on the coffee table, making Seb flinch.

"Who called me last night?" he said very, very quietly.

"Last night?" Seb's cheeks went pink, "I told you, your mobile network,"

"Are you sure?" Blaine whisper was deadly.

Sebastian just shook his head.

"You've deleted my pictures of Kurt, haven't you?" Blaine asked.

Seb nodded slowly.

"You took one of my calls. I bet I can guess who it's from-"

"Look Blaine-"

"NO, I WON'T 'LOOK'!" Blaine yelled suddenly, slamming his hand down on the coffee table and making it shudder slightly, "Was Kurt on the end of that phone line?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going," said Blaine, picking up his bag and running into the ensuite bathroom, cramming his toothbrush into it, "What else have you done?"

"Nothing, Blaine, I just read a few of your texts to-"

"You read my texts? I'm pretty sure I could sue-"

"Wait, Blaine listen-"

"NO! I'm done!" Blaine had tears in his eyes, "I should have known better than to stay with Sebastian Smythe. I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Knew what was too good to be true?" asked Sebastian gently.

"A nice guy, good looking, helpful, listens, not bossy like Kurt, kind of gorgeous, so caring. I fell in too deep, Sebastian, OK? Because you'll never, ever like me back, and I accept that, but now I'm not sure I like you either. You don't read other people's texts. That's not cool."

"Blaine, I did it because-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Blaine, please, hear me out, and then you can judge. Give me two minutes, maximum."

Blaine looked at Sebastian with his slightly messy, brown hair and his piercing eyes and nodded for him to keep talking. He observed the way his black T-shirt clung to him flatteringly.

"I didn't do it because I'm cruel, or mean, or wanted to snoop. I did it because I'm in love with you Blaine. I wanted you to forget him." Sebastian waited for reaction, but Blaine just stood there, frozen.

"I'm in love with your raspberry hair gel and your obsession with Katy Perry. I'm in love with drunk Blaine and happy Blaine and grumpy Blaine and cute Blaine and every side there is to you. I'm in love with your bow ties and your curly broccoli hair and your beautiful, beautiful arms and when you're at McKinley I miss you, every minute of every day. I'm in love with your hatred for sugary cereals and your love for coffee. know I shouldn't have kissed you but I couldn't help it Blaine, because you're wonderful and perfect and I love you. I don't want you like I do with other guys that I just sleep with. I want you because I have fallen for you, and I know you're torn now between me and...him. I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Here is the end of Torn, but there will be a sequel, and my friends who wrote it has a note at the bottom of the page.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this, your support means a lot.**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!**

.

 _ **Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago**_

 _ **I was in your sights, you got me alone**_

 _ **You found me, you found me, you found me**_

Blaine was singing into his black hairbrush, his eyes closed, his face creased in concentration.

 _ **I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**_

 _ **And when I fell hard, you took a step back**_

Seb opened the door silently and slipped into the room. Blaine was singing about someone, and he was angry and upset. Was Blaine singing about Seb? He had to be.

 _ **Without me, without me, without me**_

 _ **And he's long gone, when he's next to me**_

 _ **And I realise the blame is on me**_

 _'The blame is on me' - he's blaming himself for something I did_ , thought Sebastian to himself. _I made him uncomfortable, and it's my fault._

Blaine was marching around Seb's bedroom, the song he was singing now building up. One of Blaine's favourite songs, in fact - 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift, one of his favourite artists. But he'd never had to sing it with such meaning behind it before. What Seb didn't realise was that it wasn't directed at him, but Kurt Hummel.

 _ **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

 _ **Shame on me now**_

Seb couldn't help but watch, despite the guilt he felt that he, Sebastian, could cause Blaine so much pain. His scars from his breakup with Kurt had been ripped back open and now Blaine's curls were flying around his face as he sang the song angrily and loudly. He was verging on shouting, but no sound from Blaine's mouth could ever sound bad to Sebastian.

 _ **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,**_

 _ **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

When Blaine finally finished, he had worked up a sweat. He threw the hairbrush on the floor with as much force as he could pack into the gesture, and then kicked it against the dresser.

"Thanks Kurt, for breaking my heart. Thanks for making me give up everything. I know it was my fault, but you crushed my hopes and dreams and I'll never forget it."

And then he sat down and burst into tears. It was just all too much - his dad who didn't accept him, his distant mother, his ex-boyfriend who had seemingly ruined his life and now Sebastian who was confusing him. What did he feel for Sebastian? Was it a crush, or was it love? Or was it just nothing, perhaps a bit of desire, clouded by the misery Kurt had brought him?

Sebastian sat down next to Blaine on the bed and looked at him, a silent question as to whether he could put his arm around him. Blaine looked him in the eyes to say yes, yes he could, and so he did. They sat there for a while as the tears came down, and both boys felt an overwhelming sense of déjà-vu as they thought back to that day where Blaine had come back to Dalton and found comfort with Seb. How Seb had pulled out the vodka, so typical of him. Then Blaine lay back on the bed and curled up in the sheets. Sebastian left the room and went to make Blaine a cup of coffee, and also got him a hot water bottle. He returned and lay next to Blaine who blew his nose on Sebastian's shirt and cried even more.

Why was Blaine crying like this? He'd been in love. Everyone knew that, if it weren't for Blaine's stupid mistake with James, Kurt and Blaine would've been forever. That's how it was meant to be. They were perfect for each other, their hands fitted into each other's, they were wonderful together. And not only had all of that been lost, but the guilty weight was on Blaine's shoulders, and he found no comfort at home. Sure, he had his school friends, but Kurt was there everyday, and some people were wary of him now because of his mistakes. Mercedes no longer talked to him, and Finn shot accusing looks at him now and then. Santana had been a bitch before, but she was even more of a bitch now, and Brittany just did whatever Santana did. Sam was always nice to Blaine, but it just wasn't the same as how it always used to be. Even Rachel was acting more cold towards him. He'd lost everything, and Sebastian was his comfort blanket.

With this thought in his head, Blaine grabbed Sebastian face a little more roughly than he had intended to and kissed him deeply, moaning a little into his mouth and tangling his hands in his hair. This was the boy who had been there for him the whole time, and despite Blaine's doubts, reciprocated Blaine's feelings for something more. Maybe Blaine hadn't lost everything. Maybe he'd gained something. It wasn't Kurt Hummel, but maybe he had outgrown Kurt. He had changed. Sebastian was wilder, more exciting, something new.

To start with, Blaine hadn't really wanted to get with Sebastian for two main reasons. Firstly, his reputation for sleeping with everyone. Secondly, the way that the cocky, arrogant Warbler believed he could have everything he wanted. If he gave him his way, Seb would believe he could have anything, not a healthy position to be in. But now, as he looked at the angelic face, the chestnut brown hair, the toned body, he didn't care. Sebastian may have a reputation but he said himself that Blaine was different. The only exception.

"I don't know if I love you, Seb, but something tells me I do," whispered Blaine shakily.

"Oh does it?" Sebastian smirked, his cheeky attitude returning. He had done enough caring, kind boyfriend for one day. Boyfriend? Was that the right word? Was that what he was now?

"Yes," Blaine gasped, his breaths fast and shallow.

"Well I love you, Blaine Warbler," smiled Sebastian.

"I-I'm not a Warbler anymore," Blaine could just string together a sentence through his emotions.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," Seb grinned.

"I'm still torn," complained Blaine.

"Between me and Hummel? Trust me, you made the right decision," promised Sebastian.

"No, I didn't make a decision yet. I might still go back to him," said Blaine.

"Maybe. But for now, let's enjoy this little piece of heaven that's ours, agreed?"

"Agreed."

.

 **A note from my friend:**

Hi guys, this is PurpleBombshell's friend who has written 'Torn'. I am very grateful for the support, I don't have my own account for various reasons but I am glad that people have enjoyed the story. This is not the end of 'Torn' - I am currently writing a sequel but I just felt it worked better in two parts. I'm also thinking of working on a Blaintana (Blaine and Santana) fan fiction, please let me know thoughts on this or any requests or ideas. I don't own 'Glee' or any of the songs referenced in this fan fiction. Thank you again for reading.


	7. Sequel!

**Hello everyone! This isn't another chapter, but a notice to say that the sequel is up! It is called Vindicta, and is once again written by my amazing friend.**

 **I also want to apologise for the lack of new content, I simply ran out of ideas. I would pull up a document, and write nothing.**

 **But I'm back now, and ready to write! If anyone has any requests, please feel free to PM me about them!**

 **Toodles!**

 **PurpleBombShell x**


End file.
